


【架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL 45-50ACTS

by ryuowl



Series: 【RPS架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl
Summary: ※底特律：变人 汉康演员延伸，与真人无关，纯属虚构，注意避雷。汉克演员：Clancy Brown康纳演员：Bryan Dechart※不是汉康，不是汉康，不是汉康！！！※与真人演员无关！与真人演员无关！与真人演员无关！





	【架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL 45-50ACTS

“OK！你们做得很好！”  
放在最后、亦是最艰难的一场床戏正式宣布结束，随着导演满意的呼声，片场响起一阵热烈的响声。被压在下方的黑发男孩脸上陶醉的表情也迅速卸下，接过递来的衣服穿上，他的脸上又换上应和用的微笑，连连感谢多日以来各位同事的配合与帮忙。  
搭手系的青年也缓慢穿上衣服，在看了他一眼后同样笑着说多谢。  
“要是有感觉了现在就去解决哦，不用害羞的~！”  
多事的同僚拿他们两个开玩笑，Bryan只是一笑而过。  
“别乱说，Bryan不喜欢这样的。”这时，另一个男主角却突然挺身而出为他说话。男孩有些惊讶地看着对方，青年回首对他笑笑，他不知道那到底是什么意思。  
“噢？怎么还护着他啦？说不定你们真的有戏啊~”  
“好了不要再说了。”突然，女导演严肃地打断调侃，她走到两人面前，两人立即站直听话。  
“拍摄就暂告一段落了，你们两个都很努力了。接下来就是后期的工作，也许还会有一些片段需要补拍，不过你们可以先休息一段时间。唔……在放假的期间……我相信你们也会懂的吧，希望你们能聚在一起，拍点小视频或者直播什么的，帮忙做一下剧目的宣传……如果可以，希望可以稍微……暧昧一些，毕竟你知道这是一个同性主题的电视剧，这对剧目的热度和你们的人气也是是非常有帮助的。当然，我和剧组绝对不会干预你们的私生活，当一部剧结束，你们也需要从角色中抽离。所以……就拜托你们了。”  
“我明白的，我会尽量帮忙的。”金发青年率先同意，对此，他也不可能拒绝。  
“我也是。”

剧目成员匆匆吃过一顿庆祝晚饭，接下来的正式庆祝派对时间还需商榷。告别了大家，Bryan准备独自搭公交回家。裹着厚厚的大衣，里头卫衣的帽子盖在头上，男孩冷得缩了缩脖子，从嘴里吐出一口白汽。  
看了看时间，他应该还能赶得上最后一趟公交。焦急地望着公交车来的方向，这时，一辆汽车驶到他的面前，他认得出那是谁的车。  
“上车吧，我送你回家。”车窗摇下，金发的青年对他说道。  
看了对方一眼，男孩不领情地说，“抱歉，我自己回家就好。”  
他还记着上次在对方家里发生的事，虽然最后钱包被对方找到还给自己了，但是今天才刚拍完床戏，他一点也不想再和这个人呆着。  
“……”对方沉默着，然后索性下了车，走到他跟前，“你还在介意那天的事吗？我向你道歉……请你原谅我，好吗？”  
看着青年淡蓝的眼睛，他突然有些无奈，“我没有生气，只是觉得我们必须保持点距离。”  
青年耸了耸肩，“你害怕我吗？我只是想和你做个朋友……”  
“朋友之间是不会做那种事的。”  
“那假如我说我想追你呢？”  
忽地，男孩愣住了。那句话如此轻巧地被对方说出，他笑得轻佻，薄唇舔舔，眼神里尽是猜不透的含义。  
“……你是说笑吧？”男孩挤了挤眼，他不太相信对方真的喜欢上他，若真是想要追求他，那大概也只是拍摄产生的一种“滤镜”和“错觉”罢了。  
“哈哈，是说笑啦。”青年嗤笑一声摇摇头，“其实是……关于导演说得那件事，要不要周末找个时间网络直播？要是你不想再来我家……那我来你家也可以的。我们可以随便谈谈剧本，打打游戏，或者读一下推特留言……我帮你买饭，就当我赔罪。”  
Bryan立即松了口气，假如是宣传的事那还好。  
“那好吧……周日行吗？下午或者晚上……到我家就好，Neil应该也会在的，你上次也见过他了。”  
“那就这样说定了。”

最后，他还是拒绝了对方送自己回家的请求。他想他暂时没有心思处理除了金主之外的另一段“亲密关系”。  
——假如我说我想追你。  
对方的声音回响在脑海之中，他突然想起某一个人，要是那个人对他说这句话，那他会认为是真的吗？  
那个男人是否真的如那夜的告白一般……爱着自己。  
扯动一个悲凉的笑，这又怎么可能呢。他如此地告诉自己。  
那一夜的甜蜜，都只是如雪一场，终将会融化，消失无踪。

 

拍摄工作结束的第一个周六晚上，他如往常那样被Clancy约出来共进晚餐，然后载回家过夜。  
回到家，Clancy没有把车子停入车库，下了车，男人连外套也没脱，就带着他走向一楼楼梯的后方。那是个不起眼的角落，他从没有留意过有什么。  
这一次他看清楚了。那里还有一截楼梯，通往地下。Clancy笑着领他下到从未到过的地下室，打开电灯，一个偌大的空间就这么从黑暗里生出。  
“怎样，你喜欢吗？是我趁圣诞假期装修整理过的娱乐室，欢迎你随时使用。”  
“Wow……”忍不住感叹出声，男孩好奇地看着新鲜的一切。地下室和上两层优雅古典的装修不同，采用了比较年轻和嘻哈的感觉，墙上装饰各种艺术感的饰物，还挂着牛仔帽与鹿角，铺了地毯的地上放置年轻人最喜欢的游戏机和懒人沙发，睡房和卫浴间等必须的都有，除了游戏室之外旁边还有一个台球室，那显然就是Clancy的喜好了。  
没怎么打过桌球的男孩目光马上被吸引到那边，暗色主调的台球室看上去就跟电视剧里看到的一样，八色的球工整框在三角架内，耀着锃亮的光，给人的感觉好像瞬间上了个档次，无比高雅。  
Clancy心情不错地看着Bryan，见男孩一副没见过世面的模样，他也忍心一盘冷水浇下去。  
“给我洗个澡，那边抽屉里面的衣服穿上去，我出去一趟马上就回来。”  
“…………Yes，sir。”心情瞬间降至冰点，男孩假惺惺地笑着，“祝你一路平安，早去晚回。”  
“乖。”男人也不介意他的讽刺，拉过他的脸亲上一口便离开。  
听着Clancy上楼梯的脚步声逐渐远去，车辆的引擎再次发动然后驶远，男孩叹了口气，心中默默想自己果然还是要回到这样的“日常生活”中去啊。  
抱着视死如归的心态，他拉开抽屉。

 

约摸一个钟头后，地下室的楼梯终于有了动静。  
咚咚地从楼梯下来，Clancy一眼就看到半个身子都陷进懒人沙发里的一只黑兔子。  
修长白皙的腿穿着吊带短袜向外伸展，被紧身短皮裤包裹的屁股和大露背都没入进去，只露出一截纤细的腰肢，两条雪白的手拿着手柄随便按着键，衬着长毛绒兔耳的可爱脸蛋显得百无聊赖。看到他回来，男孩巧克力色的眼珠子往那边瞄了一下，却赌气地就是不理他。  
虽然兔郎的情趣服装穿在Bryan身上很是合适养眼，不过从动作和眼神来看都十分地没有服务精神呢。  
“看到主人回家就是这个样子迎接的，哼？”  
扔下一句假装在责备的话，他很是愿意看到Bryan恼火地放下手柄，挺直腰杆用那个样子来到面前。  
穿这种衣服都习惯了的男孩已经不像当初那么害羞，虽然那该死的齐逼小短裤真的勒得他各种不舒服，后背也凉飕飕的  
“你真的很喜欢兔子啊？？”  
说话的时候头上的耳朵一晃一晃，生气的模样实在是好笑又可爱，Clancy看得是心花怒放。  
“没有麋鹿那么喜欢。”  
“麋鹿？”  
“没时间了，你快准备一下，客人马上就来。”刻意回避了问题，Clancy走向镜子整理一下衬衫和马甲，丝毫不理会身后要炸毛的兔子。  
“客人！？你是说……我要穿着这个见人吗？”简直难以置信，他以为这只是Clancy普通地想要玩什么台球室情趣play，才不是要把他这个宠物给炫耀出去？！  
“不用害怕啦，那个人你也见过的，就是在我生日酒会上给你发奇怪名片的家伙。”  
从橱柜里取出珍藏的红酒，Clancy说得云淡风轻。  
“我才不要在别人面前露面啊！这个交易只限你和我知道，而且那个人他会认得我吧！”  
“哈哈这个你别担心，Jeff那天没戴他的老花眼镜，他不会认得你的。”啖着美味的红酒，Clancy好笑地摇摇头。  
看着Clancy不以为意的样子，Bryan只觉得不可理喻。以往对方的所有任性、粘腻、霸道他都全部可以忍耐，可是要把他出卖身体这件事暴露给第三人知道？这绝对触及他的底线。  
“先生，我不知道这有什么好笑的。要是你执意这么做，那我只能告辞了。”  
伸手摘下耳朵，男孩气冲冲地想要离开，却被男人一手拽住，半步走不得。  
“你以为在这件事上谁在意的更多？是初出茅庐、没什么可丢弃的你，还是拥有几十年名声的我？”蓝眸冷冷望着男孩的眼，男人轻而严肃地说，“他是我很好的朋友，所以真的没什么好担心的。虽然我没告诉过他，但是或许他在看到你的第一眼，就知道我们的关系了。”  
“…………”沉默着，男孩仍在犹豫。  
“我明白你在想什么，Bryan。可我也有我的想法。”轻柔地拉过男孩的身子，狡猾地拢入怀中，这肉体的柔软和温暖让他流连，“你要是不想露脸的话可以戴一个面具，就像在那个酒会时……我只是想让他看看你，仅此而已。”  
“要是你想介绍我给你的朋友，那为什么不能普通地介绍？”  
男人的体热侵入到自己的身体，男孩没有反抗。对话的话中带有太多可疑的深情，让他不禁猜想。  
为什么要在生日的那晚邀请自己，还要他说出那样的告白。  
是一时的兴起、想要伪装情侣，还是……他觉得不可能的那个原因。  
“你真的要我说清楚吗，Bryan。要是我真的说出来，你又会像那天晚上那样害怕得逃跑吗？”搂紧了男孩，Clancy低头轻吻他的头发，声音里藏着怕冷一般的颤抖。  
“还是说，你想要停留在金钱交易的关系就好。你穿着这身可爱的衣服，在我的朋友表现得乖巧甜美，就只是………………我付了钱的玩物。”  
手指轻轻拈着柔软的卷发，以蛊惑的声线掩盖痛苦，他主动拿出了绘着精美花纹的面具，给男孩温柔戴上。  
相似的装束，一瞬仿佛回到那一夜……夜空与高楼之间，他逐渐意识到自己的真实。  
“好了，去台球室呆着吧。我去把人叫下来”  
“…………”  
男孩紧闭嘴唇，透明的眼珠子从面具里面幽幽看着对方。  
他也越来越不懂了。  
这场名为金钱交易的游戏底下到底是什么。  
自己的想法也好，Clancy的想法也好，一切仿佛蒙在迷雾之中，无法看清。

 

一声口哨朝自己吹起，小黑兔Bryan已经懒得去想为什么年过半百的中年人还会这么轻佻。  
“很棒吧，Jeff？”银发的大老爷肆意笑着一掌拍在男孩圆滚的屁股上，发出清脆“啪”的一声，然后就肆无忌惮地乱揉起来，站在深绿色台球桌旁的Bryan忍住怒意对来客强颜欢笑，对方的手指摸着摸着还猛地往一戳一提，刺中那敏感的穴口，惹得他忍不住张嘴尖叫。  
“啊！”  
男孩的身子忽地一颤，那一声实在淫荡得让人遐想非非，金主玩意大发地揉揉裸露的小腰，片刻之前那痛苦又深情的脸仿佛就是假的一样。  
“Sir，请你快点开始吧……”  
身体被玩弄在鼓掌之中，他笑得咬牙切齿，气极了自己刚才竟然还信了Clancy的邪。  
“小兔子说得没错，我可不想看你发情，快开始。”  
Clancy的朋友——也就是生日酒会上搭讪他的高挑男人，虽然和Clancy差不多高却瘦削许多，戴着一个黑框眼镜，虽然友人就在面前和衣着暴露的年轻小男孩亲昵，他却不甚介怀一般，仿佛早就知道Clancy是这种人，已经见怪不怪。  
“今晚我们要玩什么？”  
“绅士如我们，当然玩斯诺克了。而且还有一个那么可爱的裁判员。”  
Jeff向男孩眨了眨眼睛，他当即有点无措。他从未做过台球的裁判员，只从电视里看过知道是要捡球擦球什么的，不知能否胜任。  
向将他置在如此难堪情况的男人瞪上一眼，如今也只能死马当活马医了。

砰砰的球杆击打台球声音在地下室里清脆响起，两位老绅士可谓是玩得兴起。虽说充当裁判员一职，但由于知识与经验不足，男孩大多数时间只是像个花瓶那样杵在那，最多在提醒下捡捡球。看着Clancy打球的样子，他不得不承认那真是一项非常优雅的运动。身穿西服来打台球本来就是一种绅士的浪漫，伸长的手臂、抬起的长腿、专注的眼神……全都散发出难挡的魅力。开始他还担心今晚要过得很惨，结果完全出乎他所料，过得意外地轻松。  
不过……他竟然罕见地被金主撂在一边，这是他绝对想不到的。  
盯着Clancy的脸，他莫名觉得有点不爽。不会今晚打台球打累了，就直接睡觉去了吧……  
虽然对他来说当然无所谓啦！可是……  
越想就觉得越纠结，他才不是在想今晚到底会不会做爱，只是单纯担心能收到多少钱罢了。  
就在这时，随着“咚”的一声，最后一颗球进袋，清台的Clancy兴奋地一把揽过他的腰，扭头就在他的脸上用力啵了一口。  
“……！？”还没来得及反应的男孩瞪大了眼看过去，Clancy美滋滋地笑着，忽地，男孩竟觉得心跳漏拍，粉白的脸颊唰地一下浮红。  
“啧啧啧。”友人摇头啧嘴投来羡慕的目光，他羞得立即推开Clancy，埋头重新摆局。

刚才的是什么？  
中邪了吧我？？  
他乱糟糟地想着，球摆得歪歪扭扭也没被人责备。这一局是友人的发球局，Clancy则坐在一旁观看。他本应站在台边时刻留意赛况，不过这毕竟只是私下游戏，就算主人家把他这个裁判拉到腿上卿卿我我，友人也没有意见。  
“有没有觉得很无聊？”  
凑近男孩的脸，鼻尖互相摩挲，在他能够回答之前，嘴唇已被对方封上。  
唇瓣和胡须在脸上轻触，凝注着男人深邃的眼眶，他竟不那么在意有旁人在。张开嘴巴，让对方又热又大的舌头钻进来，他的与对方的一起卷缠着相互吮吻，喉结吞动，口腔里的唾液混淆不清你我，缓慢地发出啾啾暧昧湿润的声响。  
和做戏里面的接吻不一样，和这个男人接吻时，他总有一种深深沉溺下去的错觉。那双眼眸仿佛能吸走他的灵魂，洞穿他的内心，胸膛有难以名状的东西满溢泛动，他不知那到底是什么。  
为什么要说「我爱你」。  
这种容易让人多想的谎言……是为了绑他在身边吗？  
“到你了。”在意识清晰之前，友人打失一球，便轮到Clancy上场。  
拿起旁边的球杆，男人正要站起身，黑色的兔子忽地跪到他面前，一双手放到西裤裆上，手指利索地帮他解开皮带，还直往裤子里伸，想要帮他口交那样捏住因为刚才的深吻而微微发热的阴茎。  
高个友人在桌球台旁笑得不行，男人窘迫又羞耻地连忙拿开男孩过分殷勤的手，不悦地怒瞪那张看似无辜的脸。  
“别以为我不知道你在想什么，待会就有你好看。”  
恶作剧的小兔子眨眨大眼，故作乖巧，“你不喜欢这样吗，主人？”  
“你……！”  
“哈哈哈哈没想到你也有被治的一天啊Clancy！！”友人捧腹大笑，素来威严长存的主人家简直脸面尽失。  
“到一楼调点鸡尾酒去。”  
赶忙拉好裤子，Clancy勒令Bryan暂时离开。得逞的男孩露出坏坏的一笑，裤子上的兔尾巴摇摇地出了台球室，咚咚地上楼去。

待男孩一走，室内就剩下两个熟知对方的中年男子。  
用手撑着球杆，友人脸上的笑容立即卸下。  
“你不是来真的吧？21岁的男孩子？就算长得多可爱也好，十有八九只是觊觎你的钱或者想要借你上位罢了。”  
没有搭理友人的劝告，Clancy擦了擦球杆顶部，弯腰便继续瞄准色球。  
“就算被你真的追到又怎样，没过几年就会对你厌倦了吧？”  
球杆快速一刺，白球撞击色球，在台边变换角度，笔直进袋，精准无比。  
直起身子，男人不发一言地看着友人。  
望着那双眼，Jeff好像看到了多年前的他，甚至比年轻时的还要执着。  
“天啊…你是真的动心了。”  
无奈地笑道，友人走向休息座。  
“这可是持久战啊。”  
擦肩而过时的一句轻轻印在男人心中。

持久战吗……  
默念着这个恰当的形容，男人双眸如鹰如隼，瞄准猎物，再一次一击必中。

 

打完桌球，又在一楼喝了会酒，送走客人后时针已经指向夜晚十一点多。望了屋子一周都没有见到男孩的身影，Clancy下到地下室，在台球室里看到正在收拾的Bryan。  
还穿着那身情趣服，男孩正在整理台面上的球。头上的耳朵摇晃不止，窄腰与丰臀亦随之动着，虽然画面颇为养眼，他还是喊停了对方。  
“在干什么呢？这里不用你收拾。”  
“…………”  
顿时，男孩愣了愣不知如何是好。手上的球杆一下子不知道放哪里去，他小心地看了一眼银发男子，表情复杂又纠结。  
“放在一边就好。”Clancy好心说道，男孩就真的随手一放，经过他身边的时候还毫不理睬。一屁股坐到懒人沙发里，Bryan冷着一张脸捡起地上的手柄继续刚才的游戏，电视里各种嚎叫声和枪声立即荡满这个封闭的空间。  
这是发脾气了吗？Clancy心想。不过就算这样，那赌气的小模样也让人心悦不已。  
“你也同意见我的朋友的，不是吗？”  
“………”  
扁着嘴巴，男孩就是死盯屏幕不肯回答也不去看他。  
海蓝的眼睛眯细成危险的缝线，Clancy从容地走到男孩身边，看了屏幕里血腥的画面一眼，又在脸旁柔柔唤了几声男孩的名字。见始终没有回应，他直接张臂一楼把对方搂进怀间，自己那巨大的身体硬要挤进一张沙发里面。  
“别……！”  
就在身体被摸上的同时，手指一个松懈，操控的主人公被怪物一掌拍死，男孩的脸色当即沉了下来。虽然不是很懂游戏，但Clancy还是知道屏幕上的“GAME OVER”代表什么的。  
“抱歉……不玩这个的话……我教你打台球？”  
怀里拥着心爱的男孩子，男人的胡须撒娇地蹭蹭那光滑的脸，声音里尽是不吝啬的柔情。  
“我现在没这个心情，至少穿着这衣服的时候没有。”  
曾侧面看着Bryan的脸，他不知为何竟有点开心。  
“你吃醋了吗？”  
“我才没有！”脸颊微红地大声否定，但就在看到Clancy双眼的下一秒，他又尴尬地别开眼神，不知道自己为何那么激动。  
他的金主最喜欢调戏玩弄他，说这样的话也绝对只是想看他出丑罢了。  
今晚的他实在太奇怪了。为什么刚才要在金主的朋友面前企图主动口交，真的只是想要金主丢脸吗？  
望着男孩皱起浓眉困扰的脸，男人嘴角弯起一笑，拉起他的手便站起。  
“过来，我教你打台球。”  
“可是……”  
不容得他拒绝，身体便已经被按到台球桌边了。  
“就像这样……伏下腰，手指抵着球棍，瞄准白球，每一个不同的点、不同的力道都会出现不一样的球路。”  
所谓的教导夹杂太多的暧昧，Clancy的大手覆着他的，那散发过多热量的身体也紧紧贴着他的背，当腰肢弯下、做出准备击球的动作时，身后的男人也会同样折弯腰肢，两个身体重叠紧贴，藏在对方裆部的巨物有意无意地摩擦陷入股缝之间，存在感极强，让他无法集中精神学习。  
“砰”的清脆一声，球又打偏了。  
“真是可惜，再接再厉。”  
教师似乎十分享受这样的教学，过程间不断揉胸摸屌，在身后模拟后入地碰撞，惹得人心跳脸红，小短裤里憋着的东西都有点滚烫难耐了。  
“先生，你玩够了吗……？”  
终于耐不住Clancy的骚扰，男孩咬着牙低声狠狠问道。  
男人眸光一沉，翻过男孩的身体，他捧起小黑兔的屁股放到台上，掰开那双白嫩的腿便把身体陷了进去。  
拥着男孩的腰，他深深凝注那巧克力酱一样浓厚色泽的眸子，手指刻意地描绘对方的脊骨轮廓。  
“刚才你好大的胆子，敢让我在朋友面前丢脸……”如一头野狼注视着压在爪子下濒死的猎物，可是想到刚才男孩的大胆行为，他又忍不住有些窃喜。  
“因为我没有理你，所以发脾气了？”  
“都说没有了……”  
“哼……”  
男孩羞赧地扭过脸不敢去看他的眼睛，那样子就像情窦初开的少女般可爱。男人的内心宛若春天降临地触动，然而身体的灼热感却暂时抵过悸动，他决定先完成今晚的正事。  
“那么，现在来喂饱你这只发情的兔子，如何？”  
“呃……”  
说完，还在台面的他就被拉了下来，男人让他跪到面前，然后只笑着等待他的服务。  
从低处仰望上去，他又一次感受到Clancy的高大。强烈的压迫感从高处压来，他的脸就在男人的裤裆之前，纵使隔着西裤，他好像都能闻到里面的味道了。  
“Sir，可以请你先去洗澡吗？然后你要我怎么做都行……”想到今天对方拍了一天的戏，回来又陪朋友玩了一晚，现在这里面的味道该是很呛的吧。虽说收钱办事，但他确实好久没有这么直接地、在没有气氛和调情之下帮对方口交了。  
“不，就这样，还要给我吃掉。”  
“………………”  
一旦男人完全遵从金主与宠物的关系，他也是只能接受。可能是之前被甜言蜜语宠坏了，现在要他做这些应当的事时，就免不了觉得十分嫌弃。  
硬着头皮缓缓解开皮带、裤子纽扣和拉链，当捏着内裤边缘拉下时，尺寸夸张的肉棒就这样忽地蹦了出来，坚硬地呈现在眼前，味道浓烈地呛得他想扭头就走。  
“怎么，你刚才不是很想要吃这个的吗？”坏心眼地笑着，男人捉着自己的分身根部一下下地拍在那张完璧无瑕的脸蛋上，满足地看男孩露出嫌弃的目光瞪自己。虽然谄媚的兔子也很可爱，但是现在身下这暴躁的小家伙也十分让人性奋。  
坚硬的长物拍打出“啪啪”的声音，男孩忍耐着浓烈气味张嘴想要含住那该死的龟头，对方却怎么都不让他吃到地乱甩，直到玩够了才按住男孩的后脑勺贴到自己根部上，感受柔润唇瓣吻到阴茎上的欺凌快感。  
一手抚摸下面硕大的囊袋，舌尖顺着肉棒的最下往上缓慢舔舐，湿热的唾液与舌头柔滑的感觉让男人舒服得伸着脖子喘息。另一手握着那粗壮茎身的包皮上下撸动，顶端肉红色的龟头与马眼一隐一现，凝视着那里，鼻息之间都是男性私处骚臭的气味，他亦分辨不出到底是讨厌还是渴求，自己的身体也一并渐渐热了起来。  
咽了口水，他张开嘴把龟头一口含下去，舌头在里面舔吮顶端，在中央的小洞处挑拨撩动，吸走渗出来的透明液体。男人阴茎那长度是绝对不可能完全吞下的，他只能尽力吃下更多，放到更深，品尝这总是在自己体内抽插、肆虐、让他欲仙欲死的阳器。  
“嗯唔……嗯唔……”  
在嘴里抽送吞咽的声音低沉地响荡，男孩的双眸里亦蒙上一层淡淡水汽，神智恍惚地只懂陶醉在嘴部的性交中。男人的手捉上他后脑的头发，一手撑着腰肢地缓缓摆腰，把那好吃的肉肠一时快一时慢地送进嗷嗷待哺的小黑兔嘴中。  
“没错，就是这样……good boy……”  
舒服地叹着气，观赏自己巨屌在男孩粉嫩的唇中出出入入，还可以一个挺腰顶到喉咙深处，挺男孩难受地忍住咳嗽，眼角都蹦出泪来，仍要坚持着将他的东西当做美味的芝士棒一样又吸又舔。  
作为金主的爽快自然是被满足得不行，但亦有一种怜悯之心油然生出，他想要的是更浪漫的、更情调的性爱，而不是当初那种粗暴而直接的……  
待会，他要把他的漂亮男孩抱到床上，脱下那色色的裤子好好地操上屁股，在耳边说一堆肉麻的情话……  
满脑子都是各种爱爱的体位，他又想起圣诞的淫梦，还有生日宴会的缠绵，他想自己的口味绝对被养刁钻了。  
“妈的……！”  
带着对自己的怨怒，他捉着男孩的头发在湿热舒服的口腔里猛地抽插起来，噗啾噗啾的声音响了一室，就在欲望快要到达顶峰之际，他及时抽出自己的阴茎，就在男孩的嘴巴前猛烈撸动，男孩亦乖巧地张大嘴巴伸着舌头等待喂哺，接下从一波又一波喷溅而出的浓白精液。  
一边撸着管子，男人一边从高处看去，男孩粉红的舌头上盛着不少新鲜性液，被男孩吞下后又接着伸出舌头等他射出来，不少更溅在脸颊和鼻梁甚至眼睛上。  
那画面淫荡不堪，色气满溢，就像吃下的东西是什么美味之物一样，男孩还在渴求更多，直至射精暂告一段落，他会懂事地捧住喂饱自己的大肉棒，张开小嘴吮住鲜美的龟头，一口一口地吞咽吮吸，爽得男人刚射完又要勃起。  
“好了，接下来要喂你另一个嘴巴。”  
脖子青筋凸起，男人再也忍不住地拔走自己的阴茎，拉起男孩酥软的身子要到外面的床铺去继续疼爱。  
两个身子砸入松软的床铺，饥渴地亲吻男孩刚为自己口交过的嘴巴，男人干燥的大手顺着柔软腰杆探去裆部，色淫地摸到男孩已经充分长大的肉茎。  
“就那么喜欢男人的屌吗，呵？”  
眯着眼睛坏意提问，他挪动着你我滚烫的身体，将重量压在男孩身上，手仍恋在狭窄的裤裆中，一遍又一遍的搓揉对方肉肉的蛋和挺立却富有弹性的分身。  
“我没有……嗯……哈啊~”  
被揉弄阴茎的感觉实在太棒，对方的气味、重量、声音全都那么真实与贴近，他的心跳得好快、脸颊滚烫，这样的性爱也就只有眼前这个男人可以给予。  
“还是只喜欢爹地的……对吗宝贝？”  
还未真正插入到身体中，只是用手揉着下体，对方已开始挤压着他的身体抬腰做出激碰的动作。他觉得自己要崩溃了，大脑一片乱糟，Clancy的手、那粗壮的阴茎，交合的动作，全都可以在脑海里联想出激烈而淫乱的性爱来。  
他想和Clancy做爱，喜欢和Clancy做爱，尽管不愿承认，也已是这具身体承认的事实。  
“Yes,daddy……I love your dick……please fuck me……please……”  
迷蒙了双眼，欲望侵袭占据掉神智，他张臂搂住对方，主动献上自己的吻。轻柔的、渴望的、眷恋地啄吻着Clancy的嘴唇。  
一刹之间，男人的眼中掠过惊怔，却马上闪过痛苦，最后被情欲覆盖。换上宠溺与霸道的笑，男人抚摸着他的头发，在他的唇边低声细语。  
“好乖……爹地马上就满足你……”

一件件衣服被扔到地上，电视屏幕仍停留是否重开的画面，新装修的地下室已春色弥漫。  
只是宠物也好，恋上肉体也好，随着身体的紧密交缠，你我之间的丝线也越来越纠缠不清。

 

 

 

 

 

好不容易以工作为借口从Clancy的家逃了出来，Bryan正忙着在自家捣弄直播的东西，在看到室友悠悠然从面前经过时，他突然唤住了Neil。  
“嘿！你今晚有事做吗？”  
“可以有事做也没事做，怎么了？”  
“就是这样的……你今晚能留在家陪我吗，我要做个双人的直播，我想有个第三者在场比较好……”  
尴尬地说了缘由，Neil的表情一下子感兴趣起来。  
“哼~你的男主角要过来啊。”  
“不要说得那么奇怪。”  
一屁股坐到Bryan身边，Neil就是唯恐天下不乱，“要是在你的房间直播，说不定还可以看到那些玩具呢。”  
“我只打算在大厅直播。”Bryan没好气地说，“他会带三人份的晚饭过来。”  
“OK！那我就勉为其难留下来保护你的贞操。”  
一听到免费晚餐Neil同意得超快。见男孩正在转发今晚的直播消息，Neil靠近过来贴着他的肩膀，肆无忌惮地抢过鼠标就乱看。  
“哇靠……才播出了第一集就那么涨了那么多粉，还那么多痴汉留言……”  
“基本都是些女生的妄想啦……”  
把鼠标抢回来，他一开始还会看看评论，但是看到一些太过露骨和直白的发言之后就有些不敢看了，现在只会选择一两条比较温和理性的作敷衍回复。  
这时，屏幕里又弹出几条评论通知，他无奈地叹了口气打算随便看看，却立即看到熟悉的名字。  
“你干嘛啊？”男孩白了一眼就在旁边还用手机给自己发留言的浅发青年，Neil还笑着让他继续看屏幕。  
Neil的留言“今晚的直播会有福利吗，能给粉丝们亲一个吗”迅速得到大量点赞并推到首位，因为Neil与他是互关好友，下面一堆人就壮起胆来跟着起哄了。  
“当然不会亲啊！”Bryan气恼地瞪向Neil，“剧里的吻戏都还没出现，哪有在宣传直播里就亲的说法。”  
“哈……也挺有道理的。那就是说如果吻戏出现了再直播就可以亲咯？”  
“才不是这样！！”

约定的时间到了，同为主角的男孩接待客人的时候态度颇为一般，倒是没什么关系的Neil在看到对方带来的丰盛晚餐后则给了一个大大热热的熊抱。  
吃过晚饭，随便看了下屋子，直播也就正式开始。  
Neil在一边抱着零食和手机看男孩在面对镜头的一刻脸上的笑容立即变得甜美温暖，完全不像刚才那般平淡。  
两个外貌俊美的青年向收看直播的观众说了晚安，简单介绍自己，然后便开始闲聊剧作的一些琐事。在不透露出接下来的剧情发展前提下，他们谈了谈参加试镜的契机和试镜的过程，然后一起收看了第一集，穿着便服的两人笑着讨论剧情内容，气氛和谐融洽，没什么异样。  
Neil低头看了眼手机里的直播画面，收看人数在逐渐上升，大家纷纷在直播讨论室里发表诸如Bryan好可爱好甜的感言，但是还没有出现太过分的类似要求福利的发言。  
看着粉丝们疯狂的示爱，Neil嘴角一歪，心头痒痒的想要不要弄个小恶作剧时，一条发言突然就赫然映入眼帘。  
「我刚才打赏了50刀，请问可以亲一个服务观众吗？我真的非常喜欢你们，求求你们了~><」  
与此同时，沙发上的两个人也注意到打赏的提示， 50刀可是个大数目，要是无视对方的要求，很可能会落下一个坏印象。  
正当男孩为难时，旁边的金发青年略有深意地瞄了他一眼，便接着露出招牌式的爽朗笑容，“看留言大家都好像很想看呢……虽然一般来说是不能这样的啦，但是今天是第一次直播，所以就破例一次，Bryan你觉得怎样？”  
“诶……？这个有点……”Bryan尴尬地笑着，那不知所措的样子或许会被观众误以为是害羞。讨论室一下子要炸开了，大家都在拼命敲键盘表示自己想看两个美青年亲嘴的欲望。  
就在男孩使劲向看戏的友人使眼色时，身旁的青年竟突然伸手过来捧住他的脸。  
“那么就亲一个脸颊，大家看怎样？”  
戴着黑框眼镜的男孩吓得一愣，急忙想要躲开却为时已晚。  
“What？Wait……NO NO NO NO……NO~Oh……”  
镜框都被对方的高鼻梁给架了起来，一个大大的亲吻就这么印在颊上，还发出“啵”的一声，男孩的眼神有些绝望和无奈，那反应实在跟剧里小天使的形象差别巨大。不过即便如此，讨论室的女孩们还是兴奋得炸开了锅，一条条发言刷得都看不清。  
“于是……大家觉得满意吗？Bryan有点不开心的样子呢~”  
金发青年适时地调笑，就在Bryan整理情绪并以为灾难就这么过去时，又一个打赏提示冒了出来。  
他惊得一愣，他没看错吧，是……100刀？！  
「我打赏了100刀，I want tounge！ Tounge~~ Please~~~!!」  
刹那间，虽然表面上还维持微笑，但Bryan的内心就已经翻了无数个白眼。这些女孩子们真是为了一点视觉的享受什么都做得出来啊？亲脸颊就已经是极限了，还要他跟旁边的人表演戏里的法式舌吻，那就真的太过分了。  
他扭头看了看对方，仿佛在用眼神告诉对方这绝对是不可以的。  
对方无奈地耸耸肩，笑容轻佻又撩人，也仿佛在用眼神来挑逗他、说真的来狠狠湿吻一番也无妨。  
两个青年的眼神交锋和短暂沉默实在是比戏里面更精彩，姑娘们各抒己见，有的煽风点火，有的劝说别为难演员，情况十分混乱。  
“要不我把这100刀还回去吧……我虽然很想满足各位的愿望……”  
尴尬地笑着，经验尚浅的他很不擅长应付这样的场合。他害怕得罪粉丝，也担心剧组会责怪他。就在他左右为难时，一个修长的身影忽然来到面前，毫无预兆地进入到摄影范围内。  
“……？”  
还没来得及说些什么，亚麻色分头短发的青年便弯下腰，熟练地捏起男孩的下巴，低头印上那张微翘而柔润的嘴唇。  
震惊让男孩瞪大了眼，然而却没有十分地抗拒。这个吻来得突然，感觉却不陌生。舌头撩入到口腔里，缠绵地吮吸他的舌尖，两张嘴唇相互触碰着，舌与舌来往与交叠都能在唇瓣间的缝隙看到，唾液吧咂的声音都能听到。与剧中另一位男主角拥有浑然不同的气质，这样一个突如其来的邪气美青年抢走大家梦中的小可爱，更为大家表演了好几秒钟的香艳吻戏。当两人的嘴巴终于分开，唇与唇间拉出细细银丝，男孩有些害羞地抿了抿唇，Neil则意犹未尽地舔舔湿润的嘴唇，直接以正脸面对镜头。  
“这位慷慨的小姐……应该是小姐吧。”念出打赏者的ID名字，Neil轻松地笑说，“你说想要tounge，刚才的tounge应该很足够了吧？”  
霎时间，讨论室炸开了锅。  
「这是谁？！」  
「可我想看的是两个男主的接吻诶……」  
「不管怎样我觉得刚才实在是太辣了！」  
「才第一集就拆了我喜欢的一对这样好吗？」  
「请问你会在接下来的戏里出场吗？？」  
「你们这群傻子，三角恋才有看头！」  
瞄了瞄炸裂的评论，又从屏幕的反光里看到惊呆了的男主角，Neil好不容易才藏住贼笑，假装正经地说，“不要太为难这两个新人了，还有啊~这种要求亲昵行为的打赏是不允许的。待会这100刀就会退还，现在先把时间还给两个主角吧，再见~”  
风风火火地出场又退场，Neil若无其事地回到一边继续吃零食看现场直播，两个男主角间的气氛可谓极为尴尬。  
事到如今，与其遮遮掩掩还不如大方介绍这个突然杀出来的家伙。  
“这是Neil，是我的好朋友，如果有关注我的推特的话就可以知道我们是互关的，下午那个提议福利的也是他……他这个人就是个接吻狂魔，刚才的请各位不要介意啦！”  
“没错只要你们愿意我还可以亲另一个男主角！”这时Neil嬉笑的声音传入麦克风，惹得金发青年捧腹大笑，男孩猛地一愣，也很识相地马上用甜笑糊弄过去。  
惊险的小插曲暂告一段落，虽然直播肯定会被录下来被粉丝们津津乐道，但总比真的被那个人亲了要好。  
无论是开玩笑还是真心诚意也好，荧幕前的关系也只停在荧幕前。  
荧幕下的他早已被另一个男人锢住、绑紧了。

 

 

 

 

从班主任的办公室出来，Bryan手里拿着一堆必须填写的转学文件。虽然现在还有些早，不过也是时候准备了。男孩看着手里的纸张，不知怎地竟叹了一口气。他明明应该兴奋期待能离开这所破学校去到更好的学府进修，然而……  
不知道自己到底在失落纠结什么，他微微捏紧手中的文件，还是选择什么都不想地离开。  
男孩离去的身影恰好映入走廊尽头的一双蓝色眼睛内。迈起腿，走到刚才男孩出来的房间前，Clancy正想着下一步要怎么做，门就从里面打开了。  
“哦你好！你是Mr.Brown吧！有什么可以帮到你吗？”  
“其实……我有一些事想问。”  
弯起一个和善的笑容，银发的男子只需挺挺腰抬抬下巴，就能轻易给予人一种强大的压迫力。

 

走在教学楼楼道上，Bryan渐渐发现好多路过女生都会侧首看他并掩嘴偷笑议论纷纷，搞得他有点不自在。  
是因为剧集播出的原因吗？虽然也曾预想过会因为拍这种少数群体题材的片会遭到一点歧视，可是现在这种情况也未免太过了吧？  
正当他想低下头离开这个是非之地时，身后的声音引起了他的注意。、  
“请问你是Neil吗？”  
“对啊，要合照吗？”  
听到熟悉的嗓音，男孩顿时都明白了。  
转过头去，看到Neil和女生笑着合照，他翻个白眼打算不管了继续走，后面的跟了他一路的青年便立即笑嘻嘻地上前来搭住他的肩膀，引起旁边几个女生的小声尖叫。  
“可以拍一张你们的合照吗~？”  
“抱歉，不可以。”  
匆匆拒绝了女生的要求，他勒住Neil的脖子赶紧跑到一个人少的角落。  
“都怪你！现在大家都用奇怪的目光看我了。”  
压低声音向朋友埋怨，Neil则一脸无谓的样子，“我可是救了你诶。而且迟早全世界的人都会看到你和男人热吻滚床单的。”  
“呃……”发出嫌恶的声音，Bryan不想理他转身就走，这时，他忽然听到唦唦的声音，一种不祥预感瞬间升上。  
“你背包没拉好。”说着，Neil就擅自把冒出来一个角的文件给抽了出来，长臂举高高地看。  
“喂！还给我！”  
手臂在下面胡乱挥着，可就是没抢到Neil手里的东西。  
眼睛掠过文件的标题与内容大概，Neil立即发出了然的声响，“诶~所以你才那么急着卖身攒钱，原来是要离我远去了。”  
“不要多管闲事！”一个蹦跳抢回自己的文件放回背包，Neil的手臂又揽到了自己身上，尽然一副亲昵的模样。  
“打算什么时候走？”  
“……可能是今年八月吧。”说着离去的日子，他的声线也变得失落。  
瞄了眼男孩不自觉的落寞样子，Neil用力乱揉他的头发，放开他率先向前走去。  
“快点跟上啦，我请你吃饭。”  
Bryan怀疑地盯着Neil，“……你撞邪啦？这可是你第一次主动请我吃饭。”  
“不来就算咯！”  
“来！你不要反悔！”

 

下午最后一节课的铃声响起，学生们回家的回家，住校的三五成群前往饭堂，通往宿舍的路上也有不少青年人。  
这日，Clancy的身影又一次出现在某幢宿舍的楼下。距离上一次来Bryan的宿舍已经是几个月前，他有些记不得房号了。  
进了大门，他走到一旁的接待处询问。  
“你好，可以帮我查一查某个学生的房号吗，这是我的证件。”  
出示了客席教授的证件，正在看报的宿舍管理员打开名册准备为他服务。  
“你要查哪一个学生？”  
“Bryan Dechart.”  
眯着老花眼找了一会，宿管有了结果。  
“他在这里住过一阵，可是上年八月已经把宿舍退了。”  
将名册的指给Clancy看，男人看到上面搬出的标志，深邃的双眼变得更幽深起来。  
“上年八月吗……”  
沉音念着，男人点了点头，眸色瞬间恢复做平常温和的样子。  
这半年里，他每次送男孩回去都还是送到学校附近。那么就是说，Bryan一直在有意隐瞒搬迁宿舍的事吗……  
不接他的视频电话、被蒙在鼓里足足半年，再加上从班主任那里得到的消息，看来这只顽皮的小兔子必须好好惩罚惩罚了。

 

夜晚的公寓里，游戏中的枪声与嘶吼声正激烈作响，捉着手柄的两个青年正双打得火热，这时放在一边的手提电脑传出一连串提示声响，却丝毫不影响主人的兴致。  
“你不去看消息吗！”Neil一边打着枪一边喊。  
“不看！反正又是问你到底会不会在之后的戏出场！”Bryan也大声回应，同时向前面的敌人群投掷一枚手雷。  
爆炸的声音与敌人成群倒下的画面简直爽快无比，就在两人处在游戏人生的巅峰之际，手机铃声却不适时地响起，打电话来的那方还久久不肯放弃。  
“我猜猜！不是你爹地就是你男友！”  
“去你的！！！”  
Bryan狠狠骂道，要不是无法对队友出手，他早就在游戏里干掉Neil了。  
按下暂停，男孩起来拿走手机，在看到来电名字不是爹地而是Neil口中所谓的“男友”时，心头猛地就升起一股烦躁。  
走到室外掩了门，他按下接听键，并尝试让声音听起来更冷淡些。  
“嘿…晚上好，现在方便说话吗？”  
“晚上好。有什么事快说吧，我正和Neil打游戏，那家伙等太久说不定就要把我卖了。”  
“哈哈，好吧。我是想问你下周四能一起直播么？”  
“下周四……”脑子迟钝地想着下周四到底是什么日子，同时他也觉得这个日子好像有点印象。上周Clancy好像也跟他说过周四要约出来，不知道是不是就是下周四？  
“你说过你没交往的对象，那么那天应该是空出来的？”  
“……………………？？？”  
仿佛一道闪电从天而降，直接劈到脑壳。  
等等等等，下周四难道是………………  
他手抖着火速转到手机日历查看，没错，上面果然明显地标注下周四的日期——2月14日，也就是情人节。  
霎时间他整个人都呆了。他那天晚上随意答应下来的，竟然是情人节那天要跟自己的金主过！？而且回想起来，Clancy当时说的是什么下下下周四而不是明确的日子，难道就是有意让他弄不清楚所以才囫囵答应的吗？  
捉紧手机，肩膀都有些发抖，他已说不出现在到底是何感觉了。  
本应和恋人甜蜜度过的那个特别的晚上，他竟要将之献给那个男人……  
绝望般地捂着脸和嘴巴，脑内瞬间掠过好些不堪入目的画面，喉咙不自觉地吞咽，肉体的期待与精神的反感强烈矛盾，他几乎想要马上挂断对方的电话，转而去质问狡猾的中年男子了。

“Bryan？你有在听吗？”  
“抱歉，我迟些回复你，先挂了，晚安。”  
“可是——”  
害怕继续收到来电，他直接将手机调至飞行模式。  
望着日历里的时间，想到那些放在房间里的转学文件，一种微妙而悲凉的情绪悄然侵袭全身，让他发不出一丝声音。

坠落、接着坠落。  
然而很快……这个梦就要醒来了。

距离情人节，还有7天。  
那也许是他和Clancy度过的第一个、亦是最后一个情人节。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

2月14日。在这个只要不是单身一族都会有节目的日子，他的夜晚竟也被安排了。  
结果到最后他还是推掉了直播的邀请。虽然和金主共度情人节夜晚也好不到哪里去，但比起容易惹起误会的另一边……他还是选择那个男人。  
望着街上来来往往的情侣，他不禁缩了缩脖子，把口鼻掩在围巾里。  
今晚将会是怎样的情景……那个男人会不会安排一场浪漫的烛光晚餐，播放悠扬悦耳的情歌，牵着他的手，穿着盛装与他共舞……  
半阖双眼，他不自禁地想着这些。那些画面就似电影画面一样，披着一层朦胧的滤镜，光斑炫动游走，一切如梦似幻，好比那个难忘生日夜。  
他从未对家人以外的人说过那样的话——我爱你。即便是旧日的恋人，也从没有过。  
那句话太沉重，而自己也并非轻浮之人。  
而那个人呢……？在五十多年的人生里头，兴许也对许多个人说过了吧。  
所以，就算那夜的告白是真的，也不应当真，对吧？  
默默想着这些，心头亦如夜的温度般冷寂。  
约定的时间快到了，他展眼望着道路上是否有熟悉的车牌。然而，一辆的士停在自己面前，司机摇下车窗向他问道，“请问你是Mr.Dechart吗？”  
男孩眨眨眼睛，有些莫名，“是的，请问有什么事吗？”  
“请你上车吧，Mr.Brown让我来接你。”  
“…………”  
能说出那个人的姓氏，相信也确有其事了。虽心有忐忑，但也只能上车了。

 

的士把他接到熟悉的宅邸前面，因为Clancy已经给过钱，所以他无需付款。  
来到前院的走廊，他望着两旁地灯与花草，一时间竟步履迟缓。这是个隆重的夜晚，但对他而言只是一场简单的交易。他几乎可以想象到对方在屋里精心准备的一切，可是自己却穿着随便，一点也不像是去赴情人节夜宴的。  
捉紧了拳头，紧咬嘴唇，他明知道这是一场“等价交易”，却扼杀不了不应有的想法。  
若是那个人能对他再冷淡些、再残酷些，或许自己就不会如此踟蹰了吧。  
深呼吸一口寒夜的空气，他还是挺挺胸，按响门铃。  
门扉从内自动打开，男孩进到里面，一如往常地换上拖鞋，脱掉外套。双目找寻着男人的身影，然而马上吸引他注意力的是在大厅里多出的一些烛光。  
果然是这样吗。心中默默想着，他很快便嗅到室内飘出的香薰味道。香气清淡而缥缈，温暖而氤氲，笼罩在柔和暧昧的灯光中，烘托映衬点缀在角落的新鲜花朵，伴着悠扬咏唱的爱语，透出主人家执着的浪漫与情浓。  
“……”沉默地走近桌面精致的布置，把玩那些崭新的餐具，他心底的不平衡便更加之深。  
为什么要为他做这么多，这已经远超出金主的作为了吧。  
这样的话，就好像他们真的是恋人一样……  
“你觉得怎样？”就在心神恍惚内疚之际，男人低沉的声音忽然从身后响起。他猛地一愣，急忙收起手转身挤出一个迎合的笑容。  
“这里很好看……都是你弄的吗？”  
在看Clancy的一瞬，他竟不禁心安。男人没有如他所想的盛装打扮，只是穿着和平日无差的休闲西装，身上还系着一条围裙，应该是正在厨房里准备晚餐吧？  
“是的，随便弄了弄。晚饭还在准备，要稍微等一下。”  
说完，男人笑着取出了一束精致包扎的红玫瑰，捧到他面前。  
“情人节快乐。”  
“……谢谢。”有些尴尬地望着眼前鲜艳的花朵，他只可接下。  
“先喝点酒吧。”  
微笑着说，Clancy解下身上围裙走到吧台后，取出一瓶红酒倒上两杯。  
沉红的清澄酒液簌簌盘满杯底，只需少许，便可置于手心，细闻芬芳，享受甘醇。  
“Cheers。”  
说着干杯，两人举杯轻尝。懂得品酒的主人家当然乐在其中，但是他却不一样，因现在他心情不佳吧，如此好的佳酿晃荡嘴中，最后流入喉咙，也尝不出所以然来。  
望着漂亮的男孩眉头轻锁，男人慢慢啖过一口，亦放下酒杯。  
再这样下去，这个好好的情人之夜便要毁掉，那不如开门见山，把话摊开了。  
将酒杯推到一旁，男人摊手撑在吧台上，昂了昂下巴，淡蓝的眼睛从高处俯瞰满腹忧愁的心爱男孩。  
“你打算什么时候告诉我？”  
“……什么？”忽地，他愣住了，对方的目光擒住他，心脏像被透明的魔爪捉住，无处逃避。  
“你准备在今年八月转学到纽约大学的事。”  
不再多加修饰，直接了断地说出半年后的别离。Clancy从吧台里走出来，面对面地看着他。霎时，男孩愧疚地垂下头去，不忍去看他的眼睛。  
挣扎与矛盾在那张精致的脸上盘旋，最后，男孩捏紧拳头，轻轻咬住下唇，细长浓密的睫毛透下淡淡阴影，遮住那巧克力色的眼珠子。  
“我和你做这种事，也没有什么期限可言……”  
刚沾湿的喉咙发出干哑的声音。明明是理所当然的事，却说得心虚无比。  
“那你是打算在八月的某一天突然消失吗？”走近一步，男人身上的古龙水香气飘绕而来，如同毒瘾的诱惑，他不禁后退一步，心脏猛跳，害怕得恍若不似自己一般。  
“这与你无关吧……”  
“和我有关。”忽地，他的手被对方牵起，正当他震惊地要抬起头，一个庞大的身体迎了过来，拥他入怀，渴望而眷恋地抱着。那温热的体温、那微痒的胡须触感，那气味与心跳的感觉，全都汇成酸痛，酥软他整个身体。  
“为什么从宿舍搬走了不跟我说？”捧着男孩松松软软的后脑勺，男人在他的耳边略带愠怒，更多是痛苦地低声诉说，“为什么平安夜要挂我电话，为什么要喊着我的名字……？”  
那天夜晚，在遥远的底特律，男孩是否真的想着他寻求肉体的刺激，脑海与肉体里缠绕不去的都是他，然后在生日的夜晚，那对他一遍遍柔情倾诉的爱语是否可以让他存有希冀。  
然而一切来得匆匆，去得也将匆匆。  
就在身陷这甜美囹圄中时，却告知他这份恋情存有期限，这不太过分了吗。  
“那你呢……”面对种种质问，心房动荡之际，他亦不禁捉住对方衣襟，喉头颤动，眼眶亦酸楚了，“为什么要对我说‘我爱你’……这不太奇怪了吗？我们明明是……”  
悠悠唱着苦恋的歌词在耳边缭绕，男人轻轻将他放开，低头垂着眼眸，那蓝色眼里似点燃一盏暗灯，冷光跳跳跃跃，无从捕捉，却骚动他的魂魄。  
“金主，和宠物吗？”缓缓地说着，对方的手慢慢抬起，来到他的嘴唇前，轻而柔地缓缓触碰他的唇瓣。眼中倒映男孩水光潋滟的眼瞳，甜蜜与苦涩掺杂，是否就如歌词中所说的一般。他如此甜美，甜美得生出苦味，叫人痛心。  
“我也希望这样说，可是……假如我说我并不单纯希望我们只是这样的关系呢？Bryan，你希望的是什么？我是你的金主，是你的爹地，还有没有可能……还是其他？”  
眼中掠过畏怕与恐惧，男孩低声愧疚一般地说，“我……不知道……”  
“但我知道。”深深凝注去那双柔弱的眼，不管对方逃避或是不愿面对也好，他亦再也按捺不住了。爱意早已满溢而出，无处释怀。他捉住男孩的手，捧在唇边，温柔落下轻吻。  
“我爱你，Bryan。”无需修饰的告白，已不是第一次向对方倾诉。灌注去此生的深情，就在这夜，随着爱恋的歌曲倾盘而出。  
“可是我们……”酸楚逐渐泛滥开来，愈是望着对方的眼，他就越是不知所措。  
“我爱你……不想你走……留在我身边……”害怕孤独般地抱着心爱的男孩，一遍又一遍地低声哀求，心脏似被捏碎成棉花糖的一片片，柔软而轻飘，甜蜜却容易融化。  
“Sir，这是不可能的……我一定要……”  
声线不知从何时起开始染上痛苦，他明知道自己不能留恋，可是对方的声音如最甜美的糖果诱惑，惹得他心软难挡。无法诠释泛滥的心潮为何，更无法抗拒对方示弱的姿态，“我爱你”的告白到底是不是真的，他亦无心去考究。心中的触动到底为何，两个人的心跳仿佛连在一起，渐渐地，声音里也带着哭声，捉住对方的背，他只能同样遍遍说着道歉。  
“对不起……我无法……”  
无法留在这里。  
无法接受那份沉重的爱意。  
这甜蜜至悲恸的呼吸之间，秒针悄然无息地行走着，埋首在男孩的怀里，他不自觉地嗅着只属于Clancy的味道。为何他的心里总会想着这个男人，一切的答案昭然若揭，或许只是半年之后的诀别让那暧昧的爱恋不见天日。  
从上一年的夏夜、那一杯泛着湛蓝的酒液开始，他与他就注定了结束。  
情人节之夜的空气凝重而悲苦，情歌循环演唱，终于，Clancy放开了他，他绝望地昂首看去，是企图想从对方脸上看到任何一丝的留恋与执着吗，他很快地垂下眸光，暗暗骂自己太过奢想。  
是的，对方的表情没有什么特别的苦楚与失落，淡然得好像什么都没发生过。  
静默持续了半分钟有多，谁都不知道对方心中在想什么，这个夜晚可不可以仍过下去。然而，男人还是开口了。  
Clancy松松肩膀，呼出一口气，“那好吧。从今以后，我将不会给你钱。”  
“等等，这是…………”这转折来得实在太快，男孩震惊得瞪大了眼，难道拒绝掉示爱的后果就是这样吗！  
不过很快，男人的话就继续让他大跌眼镜，“取而代之的，你在纽约大学的学费，我会全部帮你付。”  
霎时之间，这震撼比断绝资金来得更为强烈。  
“不……并不用这样的！”  
“但是我不会把钱转到你的户口，我会每年把钱汇到学校。同样的，你每个月的生活费、住宿费等我都会支付，我只有一个要求。”  
说罢，男人一把捉住他的手臂拉到身边，满带霸道口吻地垂首说道。  
“直至你毕业……做我的情人。”  
“你是说真的吗……？”虽然难以置信，但是这一日真的来了。从计算次数的交易，变成买下整个身体与心，让他成为自己真正的所有物。  
“是真的。从生日那晚开始，我说的……全都是真的。”  
那或许就是金主的特权，在金钱的表面下亦不忘强调真情。温柔地搂着动摇的男孩，他的眼神柔软下来，捧着Bryan的手，将之覆在脸颊旁，男人沉迷地半阖眼睛，感受手心的这份温软与细腻。  
“就当做是我的任性……将你的几年时间给我，到时候假如你还是决定离开我，那我就……放你走。”  
他的眼眸里似藏着午夜深蓝的海洋，深邃而安静，如一首蹁跹绵远的钢琴曲。  
“等到那时，你仍是一个拥有无线前途的青年。而我……只是一个满头白发的老人。”  
终于，所有的威严与自尊都瓦解，男人的眼角垂下，皱纹显得出无法掩去的岁月痕迹，唯有眸中那明灭摇曳的灯火如长河般叙说着川流不息的眷恋。  
“我从未试过像这样恋上一个人……或许你以为这是大话，是做戏，但我为什么要为一个男孩付出那么多……？为什么要用狡猾的方法来让你说‘我爱你’？”  
摊开男孩的手心，他垂下眼睑，在上面印下一个又一个的亲吻。  
“I love you, Bryan. I really love you……”  
是谎言抑或演技，全都不重要了。在心跳紊乱的此刻，他又一次堕落在柔情与痴缠之中。整颗心都快将融化一般，掌心被轻吻的瘙痒，心底悸动的征兆，他还不是未曾试过这样揪痛又甜蜜的爱恋？  
这个男人为自己做的一切，其实都看在眼中，只是不忍面对罢了。或者，他们之间岁数只差没有那么大的话，也许自己早就深陷其中，爱得不可收拾了吧。  
然而现实让人唏嘘，仰首看着那泛动情意的双眼，歌声在耳边催促诱惑，那是从未尝过的感觉，是唯独那个人能给予他的情爱……  
“那好吧……”以低得不能再低的声音，男孩羞赧地低了头，另一只手不自禁地捉紧男人衣衫。只是，对方好像没有听清楚一样，又或者只是在耍流氓，希望他能说更多。  
红晕染上白皙的脸颊，他轻咬牙关，几经挣扎，才按捺出心中触动，抬头看向那俊朗的银发男子。  
“我答应你……做你的情人。”  
“………………”  
顷刻间，男人怔住了，这难以置信的回答如神迹降临一般，过分甜美的幸福从天而降，让他像个孩子般措手不及。  
“呃……Clancy？”盯着愣掉了的男人，Bryan红着脸试着小声念出对方的名字，而不是如以前那样称为先生。既然互相是情人的话，那以名字相称应该比较好吧？  
“……Yes！！！！”  
“啊……！？”  
忽地，男孩的腰杆被对毫无预兆地抱着高高抬起，随之整个房子就旋转起来，他听到Clancy罕见爽朗的笑声，还有晃动之间那笑得眯成了月牙般的眼睛，他的脑子一片混乱，仿佛亦被影响到一般兴奋得升上云霄，身子轻飘飘地飞着，心跳快得无可抑制，一切都乱套了。  
待他双脚终于落地，眼前天旋地转，还没清醒过来时，唇瓣就被对方严密封上，眼睛瞪大后又沉溺地闭上，这个吻的感觉熟悉而又新鲜，缠绵而又青涩，像一个悠远甜美的梦境，让人流连忘返，不知归路。  
舌与舌纠缠吮吸，舔舐属于对方的津液，凝注眸里满载的深意，呼吸亦逐渐灼热起来。这两具身体正因为有着强大的相异，才仿佛磁石一般互相吸引。  
唇舌相交，衣衫碎响，胸膛与私处都互相摩挲，接吻的湿润水声作响，男孩仰着头踮着脚，只求更加贴近对方，倾注去连自己也未明的情愫，回报对方一路以来的深情。不去想什么别离或以后，此刻你我的眼中就只有对方，如一点星火落入柔软干草，再也不可收拾。  
亲吻越来越深，呼吸都被掠夺，鼻息间都是酒与香水的味道，酥软的身体挂在对方身上，意识逐渐模糊远去，张着嘴巴任凭对方侵略，而他只能靠男人口腔里的空气存活。  
如此甜蜜而醉人的，如草莓、如红酒……  
快将窒息之际，对方终于松开了他被吻红的唇，银丝牵扯而出，双眸见亦情迷意乱，男人仍紧紧搂着他，双手在腰臀出搓揉抚摸，依然不舍地轻啄他的嘴唇，舔走唇瓣上的唾液，眸眼中的蜜意如能滴出水来了。  
“Bryan……”  
就在情浓意切之际，厨房里突然发出“叮”的一声，烤箱的定时到了。  
亲了一下被亲得呆了的男孩，Clancy柔柔笑着，“你先去冲个澡，换上我给你准备的衣服，然后Daddy再来宠你。”  
仍然十分中意爹地这个称呼，Clancy点了一下他的鼻梁，然后拿起围裙继续去准备晚餐。被放开了的男孩一时间脚下不稳，眸眼里还残留对男人的痴恋，直到Clancy去到厨房，他才缓缓回过神来，颧骨绯红一片。  
伸手触摸刚热吻过的嘴唇，那感觉与味道挥之不去，让人好生心痒。抿了抿唇，心跳亦难忍，他竟然开始期待今夜了。

 

 

雪白的奶油散发着香甜气味，刚出炉的蛋糕置放在案台上，还欠装点和布置，就是一个完美的作品了。抹平刀和各种水果、巧克力碎等物品就放在旁边，偏偏主厨却不见了踪影。  
洗完澡出来后他就没看到Clancy了，是去了地下室还是二楼吗？在卫生间里准备了好一会的心情没处可用，身上透着沐浴液香气的男孩此时身上只系了一条浅粉色荷叶边的围裙，他低头看了看只能刚好遮住私处的下班，无奈地叹了口气。  
虽说他明白男人骨子里都是变态，但这样的裸体围裙，真的会觉得兴奋吗？即便答应了充当情人的要求，可到底他还是不懂具体怎么做。只要乖巧听话就好了吗？那是不是和以前没什么区别？  
如此无边地想着，眼前各种漂亮的色彩吸引他眼球。  
偷吃一点也没事吧……  
贼一样看了周围，他走到蛋糕钱，用手指抹起一把新鲜的奶油放到嘴里，那感觉甜而不腻，柔滑即化，融入心扉。再拿起一个草莓，张开嘴巴含住，咬掉绿蒂，清凉多汁的果肉在嘴里爆发四溅，酸甜可口，美味至极。  
于是，一个又一个地，当盘里的草莓剩下不足一半时，这个家的主人终于发现了这只馋嘴的偷腥猫。  
“要被你吃光了哦，甜心。”  
从后搂住这细软可欺的腰肢时，他其实已经在厨房门口看了好一会了。白皙纤长的身体从后看去，只有脖子和腰间绑着可爱的系带蝴蝶结，那漂亮的背脊曲线、盈盈一握的腰肢，更妙的丰满高翘的臀部，全都在淡粉色的映衬下显出符合今夜主题的情趣感。  
心爱的男孩子裸身只穿着围裙，在厨房里的样子他其实幻想过好几次，始终没有实践。而现在，当你我的关系变成情人，这样的服装才更有意义。  
“对不起……”  
被男人抱住的Bryan一愣，手里还捏着一个草莓，不知是要放回去还是吃掉好。男人的手将他温柔地包裹，什么都没穿的屁屁明显被滚烫的硬物蹭上，想到即将可能发生的事，他的面颊都不禁浮红。颊旁男子的呼吸磨蹭得有些发痒，心脏的搏动仍在持续，想到两人如今的关系，他竟鬼使神差一样把手里的草莓凑近男人的嘴巴。  
“你……要吃吗？”假如是情人的话，那么这样的行为应该很正常？  
微微在男人怀里侧了身，怀着一点忐忑、懵懂与期待，这样睁着甜美的大眼，看得对方心软无比。  
在那一刹，连Clancy都有些惊到。也许是迈过那条线太突然了，还没来得及准备，幸运便来得太快了。  
沉溺地望着他最爱的人，男人张开嘴巴，咬掉草莓红色的部分，他尝到其中甜蜜的汁液，流淌了整个口腔，含带的一点酸涩也被心中的蜜意覆盖，只是咬了几口，他便低头亲吻去对方，将草莓送入那张更加甜美的嘴唇里，舌头卷缠着果肉缓慢啃咬，与唾液一并吸吮品尝。他的眸子半张着，眼前的面容有些模糊不清，巧克力色的眼睛若玻璃珠般晶莹头痛，此刻也与他一样半睁着凝注过来，似在确认这份情意般，痴缠地吮吻、注视，依靠着他的身体。  
“哈啊……呜嗯……”  
细小的呻吟声从舌尖交缠的嘴角漏出，唾液与果汁一并流了下来，男人宽大的舌头不时舔舐而过，高挺的鼻梁互相摩挲，接吻的角度不住交换，那双粗糙的大手悄悄来到男孩的后背，顺着脊髓凹陷下去的沟沿路往下，惹得男孩颤抖不已，抬头的分身挺起了围裙下摆，与藏在男子西裤底下的相互碰撞，隐匿的情欲亦刺激非常。  
抚摸过腰肢，五指张开搓揉圆润的臀瓣，吻着吻着，他不自禁地扬手一拍，听发出的清脆声音，感受臀肉的振动，又下流地不住狠捏，惹得男孩微蹙眉头，怨怒地望着他。  
即便是变成情人，这样小生气的表情也好让人心动。  
“偷吃了这么多草莓，爹地要惩罚你哦？”  
仍使用这个暗示性强的称呼，他的手指探入丰臀的缝隙之中，指尖刻意戳碰里头娇嫩的穴肉，另一手挑着男孩的下巴，如安抚一只猫咪般一下下地搔着。  
惩罚——这个词简直是色情的挑逗与邀请。嘴中接吻的感觉依然酥麻着身体，凝视住男人勾引的深邃眸子，男孩的身心早已被夺去。这个感觉，就仿佛回到了平安夜那晚，在自己的床上，在脑海之中，那个男人疯狂地与自己性交，口中吐出粗鄙之语，令他一遍遍地高潮……  
“我是个不乖的孩子，请惩罚我吧……”  
喉结颤动，沉迷了一双眼，男孩低声魅惑地说。  
“那就……先让你给蛋糕抹奶油，要好好干哦。”  
如此说着，男人将抹平刀交到他的手上，自己则走到他的身后，观赏般地捏起那如发酵面团一样膨大松软的屁股，好玩地摇动着两瓣臀肉，又伸手到前方摸到男孩的阴茎，嘴中却在敦促他开始工作。  
“啊……那里……唔嗯~”  
勃起的花茎被干燥的大手轻轻搓动，顶端的马眼被指头套弄，下面的肉蛋也被肆意地搓揉，连接着后庭的地方被有意无意地勾勒，男人巨大的肉棒挤在臀缝中间，虽不插入却已经开始上下运动，那直径与热度都让他渴望。  
抿抿唇，又饥渴地舔舔嘴巴，几经艰苦，他才能整理出一丝理智抹起奶油铺上淡黄色的蛋糕,旋动下面的转盘让奶油平铺开来。  
“对的，就是这样……”  
然而就在他努力想要做事时，男人退开双手，扒开那嫩白的肉臀，将自己坚硬的长物顶在粉嫩的后庭口，一挺一挺地插入头部却又马上退出，刻意吊人胃口。  
“啊~唔…别……快点进来……哈啊~”  
短促的插刺其实刚好能碰到埋在直肠里的前列腺点，男人早就深知他的敏感点在哪，虽然不深插是不够痛快，但是看着喜欢的男孩性奋淫叫也十分满足。  
温暖湿热的内穴紧紧吸吮他的粗大，男孩根本没心去摸奶油，控握着抹平刀撑着厨台上，骚骚的腰肢折弯地向后翘着屁股，蜜色的眼睛湿润若水，频频抿舔着诱人的嘴唇，摇晃屁股地吸着男人的龟头，企图让男人的根茎插得更深，就算此时他不动，男孩能懂事地摆动腰杆自个抽送起来。  
“真的好色啊……Bryan……”  
就在这情浓之时，男人喊出了男孩的名字，并一个咬牙，捏住那浪荡的小腰猛地狠插到底，并随即开始抽插，毫不留情地操翻这饥渴的男孩。  
过快的插入其实伴随不少的痛苦，Clancy的阴茎尺寸大得过分，每一次的狠狠插入都伴随濒死的刺激，这具无力的身体仿佛会被他撕开揉碎，可是被宠溺、被填满的感觉却又如此地甜美腻人，好像整个甬道都瘙痒无比，只要对方硕大的阴茎才能搔到这种难解的痒。每一下的抽离都会让他空虚寂寞，每一下的用力碰撞都会迸发出连骨头都酥掉的快感，感觉到肠道里的软肉被翻出又被用力挤进去，男孩的花茎在前方虽这快速的交合前后上下地摇摆，拍到自己的小腹上不断晃动，他一边扯着喉咙如个妓女般呻吟，一边极之想要扭头看着男人，看对方操自己时候的神情到底是怎样的。  
“Clancy……啊~……唔嗯~”  
大脑被情欲操控，他仍下意识地呼唤男人的名字，被男人埋头苦干的样子迷醉。  
好想要接吻，想要Clancy问自己，不只是阴茎和后穴的热辣交合，他更想要Clancy霸道的亲吻，想要那些腻人的甜言蜜语……  
发丝不断晃动，双眸渗满水光，回头看来的眸眼漾着满满的情欲，滋润红嫩的嘴唇分明是在索吻，终于，他再也等待不了，在热烈的交缠之中他抬起手，扭着腰杆揽过男人的头，昂着首送上草莓味的双唇。  
“……！”  
被Bryan亲吻的那瞬，奇迹与欲望奇妙融合成甜水泛滥，点水一样的唇间触碰立即变作深入口腔的舌吻，他深深吻入那甘甜多汁的嘴巴，下身奋力律动，噼噼啪啪地撞在男孩的屁股上，深肉色的阴茎在狭窄的蜜穴里出出入入，拉出不少湿润的肠液，更有了高潮的迹象。  
“该死……”  
恶狠狠地骂着，为何这个男孩会如此甜美可人，无论怎么操他怎么亲他都觉得不够，按住那酥软的腰肢，他的视野、他的身体、他的心神全是Bryan，耳边充斥的都是男孩甜腻的、喊着他名字的浪叫。  
“啊…哈啊~Clancy……好舒服…好热……更用力点……唔嗯~啊~”  
神智崩溃的一刹，男孩的身体也被顶出一个离地的高度，他将Bryan狠狠压在厨台上，狠咬牙关一边射精一边狠厉抽插，把种子满射整个炽热的蜜穴，他如一只野兽一样舒服得低声咆哮，喘着气借精液的润滑一遍遍地埋入男孩的身体，不少浊白的液体从紧密交媾的地方涌了出来，发出滋溜滋溜令人耳根发热的暧昧声响，更黏上了男人的阴毛。待一波高潮升天的快感逐渐退去，他的分身仍埋在男孩身体最深处不舍得出来，他搂着男孩埋首进颈窝，轻咬那嫩白的颈子，双手肆意抚摸围裙里的肉体，撸动因摩擦几次前列腺而不止高潮的粉嫩棒棒。此时，男孩后庭正不住地收缩，阴茎仍一滴滴地漏出精液，Clancy射在他里面的感觉实在太好了，那硕大那滚烫，强烈的占有欲侵略这年轻的肉体，但是他与他都明白，只是一次当然不会满足。  
稍作喘息，男人拔出了仍然坚挺得不行的肉棒，把男孩翻过身来，抱着屁股就一把端到厨台上。解开脖子上的蝴蝶结，轻薄柔软的布料立即滑落下来，露出男孩雪一样白的胸脯，男人明明想要马上继续操那嗷嗷待哺的洞洞的，但还是一下被眼前的美色勾引住，瞄了一眼旁边的奶油，他的嘴角一弯，手指抹了两把就摊到那微微隆起、曲线优美的咪咪上。  
分开男孩的双腿，滚烫的分身碰到男孩的茎身，他的双臂撑在男孩腰间，低头就舔过乳房上沾有的香浓奶油。  
男孩没有反抗，只低着头，痴痴迷迷地望男人一点点舔走奶油，宽厚的舌头碰到黏糊糊的奶头，下一秒就吮住如个婴儿般用力吮吸，另一边的奶子也被他抹着奶油地搓揉抚弄，两端的乳尖被牙齿啃咬、舌头吮吸、手指捏揉玩弄，酥麻感溢满整个胸脯，男孩小声地呻吟着，已不自觉地挺着胸喂奶一般想要对方吃得更多，下方的分身早已抬头冒着淫液，弄湿了粉红围裙，就等着蜜穴又一次被肉棒狠狠填满了。  
“嗯唔……嗯啊…好色啊……Clancy……”  
乳头被男人吮吸的感觉奇妙而又欲罢不能，小小的尖端被舌尖与牙齿轻啃吸吮得发红胀痛，娇滴滴地挺立着，如它们的主人一样期待被更多更多的宠爱和吸乳。  
热衷吸奶的大婴儿“噗”的一声终于松开了男孩的酥胸，他邪笑着凑到男孩意乱情迷的面前，“是啊……我就是这么色的了……但你很喜欢，对吧宝贝？”  
说罢，嘴唇又一遍被侵占攻略，湿润的吮吻中，双腿被捏着分开，仅余的布料也被翻开，赤裸地露出对欲望忠诚的肉粉嫩根，男人淫笑着，掰开他的屁缝，欣赏那一张一合热切期待的洞口。刚才射在里面的精液还有些不断往外流，被操了一轮的屁股发红有印，蜜穴的一周更是淫秽地露出些许里面鲜嫩的媚肉，配上亭亭玉立的阴茎，还有铺着奶油的嫩红奶头，那画面实在是浪荡不堪，叫人垂涎三尺。  
再也忍耐不下去了，只觉得喉头干涸无比，男人用手抹了一大把奶油，在后庭周围和阴囊处铺开，手掌肆意任性地抚弄，粘稠的感觉弄得男孩羞耻又兴奋，更想要他快点进来，让两人合为一体。  
“有什么是要说的吗，甜心？”  
在欲望爆发的一刻，他仍要耍流氓。  
迷茫了一双眸子，男孩双颊绯红，情迷不已。  
“请进到我里面来……”  
“好乖。”  
抿起一个满意的笑，将男孩的屁股调整到适合的坐位，那等待已久的分身便缓慢而通畅、一寸一寸地进入、填满属于他的蜜境，庞大的快感与吸食感排山倒海地涌来，必须咬着牙关，快很准地开始第二轮的性爱。  
噗嗤噗嗤抽插的碎响荡满整个香甜的厨房，做爱与性液的味道与奶油和水果香气一并飞驰，膝盖窝被男人捏着将双腿叉开，双足的指尖因快感而紧绷起来，剧烈的碰撞让奶子和阴茎也一起晃荡，后庭与铃口不住有精液喷出，眼泪与唾液都禁不住流淌出来，男人的分身在身体里如洪水猛兽冲撞，溢出的不只有单纯的快感，更有难以言表的感情在悄声占满这个肉欲的躯体，让男孩的声音都变得娇媚甜美，双眸凝注爱恋与沉溺，如真的在与情人缠绵一般。  
性感点被不断戳插，男人沉迷在情欲中的神情倒映眼中，便是最佳的催情剂。唯有在性爱之中，一切的担忧与烦恼都可以不顾，他只需要对方，需要这个名为Clancy Brown的男人来填满宠爱自己。他的高潮与兴奋，全都只因为对方……  
“Clan…cy……哈啊……嗯唔……啊~”  
呼唤着男人的名字，后庭被抽插的快感犹如女性的高潮一波一波接踵而来，绵延不绝，电流般酥麻整个盘骨，让整个身体瘫痪抽搐，全身的血液与热度都集中在下半身，晃荡不安之中，他只能以最后一丝力道撑着身体，昂着脖子任由性欲支配自己，精液在呻吟声中接连不断地喷射，对方越是插得狠，那儿就射得越猛，沾上自己的脸与胸脯，弄得和奶油分辨不清。  
一波的潮吹式的射精花了好一阵子才过去，他的下体全湿了，蜜穴里也粘稠不堪，长着粘有爱液的嘴巴大口呼吸，男人厚重的身体从上方欺压而来，罩住他的视线，埋在体内的肉棒正火热难耐，只差一点就能到达临界点。  
咽下一口水，舔过男孩唇边新鲜的热液，如狼似虎的眼神似要将他吃干抹净。  
“看来晚餐要再等一会才能吃了……”  
低沉的声音俘虏年幼的心，无力软去的身体被抱起，一步步地去到二楼，那个他们缠绵过无数次的地方。  
这一夜，Clancy为他点燃了许许多多的蜡烛，装点在房间的角落，为他的情人做尽一切甜蜜的细节，暖黄灯光盈满房间，浪漫极致的歌词犹在轻吟，却已不及对方的一言一语了。

“Happy valentine's day……Bryan……my lover……”  
或许不知何时萌生，又会何时结束。  
但于那一刻开始，他便是他的情人。

 

 

“可以了！各位可以先休息一下，半个钟头之后继续下一场戏！”  
随着副导演的一声，拍摄地的演员与工作人员都得以暂时休息。  
定居在LA的很大部分原因是环球影城坐落于这里，所以他的工作就基本是在影城里面打转。休息时Clancy回到了化妆间，跟其他演员聊了几句后，终究是感到无聊了。  
掏出手机，眯着眼睛久违地打开一次蓝色鸟儿的图标，许多条提示弹出，银发的男子随意浏览了几条，转发了一些自己感兴趣的体育和政治新闻，最后还是点开了关注列表里某个年轻男孩的主页。  
Bryan最近发的尽是剧集相关的东西，完全没有发过私生活的东西。一些戏下照片，和其他演员的互动，还有罕见几个对评论的回复。默默看着诸多粉丝对自己情人的觊觎与妄想，即便知道这都只是演戏，只是虚伪的一面，他的心里还是觉得有点不舒服。  
是的，他现在已经和心爱的男孩成为了恋人，即便只是有限期的，但那也算是更进一步的关系。不过因为他最近工作比较多，自情人节以来他并没有太多的时间和Bryan相处。  
愈是望着手机屏幕里那张笑容甜美的脸，心头的瘙痒便愈是严重。按照戏的进度，这个周末应该可以空出来的，一想到马上就能看到绝非做戏的可爱脸蛋，他就禁不住泄露出一丝丝的浅笑。  
主页看完，仍是很有时间，他想了想，在搜索里面输入了Bryan的名字，并查看下面最热的推特。突然，几张从未见过的棘突映入眼中，叫男人眯细了眼睛，表情也瞬间变得冰冷。  
这到底是什么……？为什么截图里，他心爱的男孩会与一个他从未见过的人……舌吻？  
而且那还不是剧的另一个主角。  
点开那条推特，下面马上就有一个油管视频链接，还有太多的兴奋留言。沉默着，他点开视频观看。  
随着视频的播放，Clancy Brown身周的气氛开始逐渐变得诡谲，旁边的演员见到他握着手机的手在发抖，脸色阴沉，牙齿咬得紧紧，完全不敢上前搭话。  
他那新任的小情人竟然在他看不到的地方和别的男人亲人，忍住把手机摔在地面的冲动，他已经等不及周末了。

 

最后一堂课的铃声敲响，周三的课程便就此结束。  
Bryan好不容易才从女生堆里逃出来，盖上衣服的兜帽低着头赶紧离开学校这个是非之地。  
不就是拍了个同性向的剧吗，他实在不明白为什么女孩子们会这么激动。叹了口气，他一边玩手机一边走出校门，在一个深灰庞大的身影从身边掠过时，他竟下意识地觉得一抹熟悉与胆怯掠了过去。  
嗯？这怎么……  
奇怪地缓慢转头去看，一个银发背头的男人便朝他笑得神秘。  
对上男人目光时，男孩的眼神瞬间如小兔子般怯懦，身子更缩了一缩。想要当做时运低没看到转身逃掉，那头雄壮的大灰狼在身后低声说了一句，“你试试再走一步。”  
霍地，就像被下了定身咒一样，Bryan寸步不敢动，他感受到身体的抗拒和理智叫他回头的激烈对碰，可是终究他还是得绝望地望了望舔，转身垂着脑袋走到Clancy身边。  
“你干嘛在这里出现啊！今天你没课吧！”  
带着点小埋怨地说道，对方看他那焦急的样子，竟然还有些高兴。  
“没课不能来接你放学吗？而且我们现在好像已经是情——”  
“STOP——！”紧张万分地截断男人的话，Bryan警惕地望着周围，还不忘狠狠瞪一眼这个金主兼情人的家伙。  
“到原来的那个街口等我。”  
说完，男孩收回埋怨的眼神低头走去，男人更是笑得得逞，并迅速回到车上把车从校门口开走。

 

看了四下没有人注意到，Bryan在以往的那个地方上了车。一坐到副驾驶上，他就忍不住冲Clancy道，“为什么你要去校门啊，很引人注意好吗？”  
主驾驶的男人施施然启动引擎，向某家心意的日式自助餐驶去。  
“注意一下你的语气哦，这是跟情人说话的口吻吗？”  
Bryan瞬间有些憋屈，但马上找到反驳的话，“就是因为已经是情…………所以我才可以为自己发声吧？”  
事到如今，lover这个词还是羞于出口。  
看着倒后镜里炸毛暴躁的兔子，Clancy弯弯嘴角，表现出一副嘉赏的样子，“挺会说的嘛，既然你要为自己发声，那么今晚的床事你来主导？”  
“呃……”男人的话让他顷刻想到一些淫乱暧昧的画面，但下一秒就被怒火覆盖，却又不得发作，只可以闷着一肚子气嘟哝，“真是个自以为是的变态……”  
变态吗。听到Bryan对自己的称谓，Clancy并不觉得生气，还会有一丝丝的甜蜜潜生。  
想想自己活了那么多，几层有一个人会如此称呼他，向他发怒、埋怨，但最后还是会甜美地接纳他，一同被柔情与浪漫包绕不离。  
若不是心头有个小疙瘩在，他相信今夜他一定会温柔极致地宠爱他的男孩的。  
偷瞄着身旁赌气的Bryan，男子的微笑添上一缕难以洞察的危险。

 

 

唰啦啦的水声停止，熟悉的浴室里漂浮着熟悉的水汽与香味。  
望着镜子里朦胧的自己的脸，他仍旧觉得不怎么自然。  
就好比说现在应与Clancy情人相称，可是他压根没有一点互相成为了情人的感觉。自情人节以后，现在他们是第一次见面。他应该以怎样的态度对待Clancy呢？如对方所愿地听话乖巧一些吗？还是说就算娇蛮任性一点都可以？据他猜测，这个心机中年还意外地喜欢他发脾气。  
就像不懂女生为什么会喜欢看两个漂亮男生亲昵，他也非常不懂为什么Clancy会喜欢惹毛他然后再哄他。他只谈过几次不深的恋爱，这方面的知识实在匮乏。  
不过想想看，就算经验再多，也不会擅长对付一个比自己大28岁的男人吧。  
对着镜子里湿漉漉的漂亮男孩叹气，他终于放弃思考，擦干净自己准备去面对那个难搞的情人。  
穿着一件宽松的薄毛衣光着腿来到二楼，他忐忑地探头看了看住房卧室，还没准备好以什么台词发话，就发现了笔电屏幕上某个眼熟的画面。  
——那不是那天被Neil闯进来搞出一大堆烦人绯闻的直播录像吗！  
压抑住喉咙即将爆发出来的尖叫，他猛地冲过去企图盖上笔电，却立即被坐在电脑前面的人捉住手。  
看到Clancy那张人畜无害的笑脸，他鸡皮疙瘩都要起来，并回想起那夜被捉着强行一起看第一话的尴尬情景。  
“只是普通聊天的视频吧，我就看看，不会生气的。”  
不知道男人到底是多厚脸皮才会这么说的，他焦急地喊，“你上次就生气了啊！”  
怎知，Clancy摇摇头又无奈微笑，“Oh…honey，你还真是忘了我生气是怎样的了？”  
………”忽地，似察觉到一股曾经感受过的寒气，男孩吓得不敢出声，蜜色的眼珠胆怯又不敢地望着对方，男人得意洋洋地挑眉肆笑，就在要接着按下播放键的一瞬，那个香软的身体忽然侵了过来，挤进男孩的胸怀里，用自己的身体挡在屏幕前面。  
男人还未来得及说什么，面前就被白皙的肌肤色泽沾满，那温软香柔的嘴唇印到唇上，湿热的舌头试图撩开唇齿，虽带点青涩未熟，但积极的动作很让人满意。后脖子也被搂住，只穿着一条薄薄内裤的屁股压到大腿跟不上，随着接吻的动作而轻轻挪动摩擦，有意无意地挑拨男人的欲望。  
眯着一双眼睛观赏恋人的主动献媚，男人的手悄然探入到毛衣底下，慢慢地捏揉腰肉，搓弄屁股，然后沿着股缝摩挲，最后握着内裤之中的蛋蛋和阴茎，享受男孩唇舌缠绵见吐出的腻人娇吟。  
他当然知道Bryan的打算，他也并不打算揭穿。就让电脑画面停顿在那一幕，他便抱着那软玉温香转移到床上，尽情品尝由男孩主导的性爱。

 

 

“所以……那个是谁？”  
一场激烈火辣的床事暂时结束后，他喜欢就着交合的姿势和房间里弥漫的做爱味道，双手捧着男孩仍紧紧夹着自己肉棒的屁股来质问那些尴尬的事。  
仍处在高潮余韵的人双颊潮红，埋在体内的棒棒好热好粗，一时间让他回不了神。  
男人眸里的凶光又亮了些，“那个在直播录像里强吻你的男人。”  
突然之间，Bryan完全醒来了。  
“你……你为什么会知道！”他明明阻止了Clancy看那个视频啊！  
“看来我必须给你设一些要求，毕竟我们现在可是……lover.”刻意加重最后一个词，男人清了清喉咙，不管现在的姿势有多暧昧，竟然慢条斯理地认真一条条成列要求。  
“第一、也是最重要的一条。你现在是我的情人，绝对不可以和其他人做爱、接吻、暧昧调情当然也是不行的。像视频里那样的，就是完全地不行。不过看在是在之前发生的，这一次就饶了你。”  
“呃……”委屈地扁了扁嘴，越是Clancy说，Bryan就觉得越是淡下性欲了。  
“第二、周六日你必须来我家过，不准穿裤子啊那些服装要求就和以前一样。”  
“变态……”  
无视了Bryan的小声嚷嚷，Clancy心情大好地继续说，“第三、我的电话你必须接，无论是普通的电话还是视频电话，我问你现在在哪、在干嘛必须诚实回答。”  
听完Clancy的三个要求，Bryan还在郁闷地等待第四个。不过似乎真的没有了，男孩有点奇怪地望着对方。  
“难道不用要求不能顶嘴什么的吗……”  
听到Bryan的话，Clancy一刹觉得想笑。捧了捧男孩丰润的臀部，往那潮湿狭窄的蜜穴里一顶，两具身体紧密结合着，脉搏与心跳都仿佛连在一起。他深深宠溺地看入男孩的眸，爱恋地以指腹抚过颊上迷人的红晕。  
“你是我的宝贝，你喜欢怎样就怎样。任性也好、撒娇也好、发怒也好……我都会宠着你的。”  
“…………”抿了抿唇，男孩眸中的触动有否被对方捕捉到。  
再一次吻上男孩的蜜唇，虽是以金钱和期限为名，但是他的爱意却是真的。

捉住了男孩年轻的时间，他将让其堕入爱河。


End file.
